yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
ZEXAL (power)
}} }} ZEXAL (ゼアル Zearu) is a miraculous force from the Astral World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime that is called upon by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, combining them into a single being. While being utilized, the wielder is capable of performing the Shining Draw, which allows them to create and draw cards. The basic form of ZEXAL saw two upgrades in the forms of ZEXAL II and ZEXAL III, as well as a malignant counterpart, Dark ZEXAL. Abilities ZEXAL Morph ZEXAL Morph (Xyz Change ZEXAL in the Japanese version, エクシーズ・チェンジ・ゼアル Ekushīzu Chenji Zearu) combines Yuma and Astral, with them referring to it as "overlaying" with one-another as in an Xyz Summon. During this time, Yuma and Astral are cloaked by auras: Yuma with red mist and Astral with blue mist, their souls combining into a new body. With this, Yuma/Astral wears a white suit that resembles spandex with red armor plating, his right eye becomes golden like Astral's left one, his hair turns gold and he gains a golden aura. While using ZEXAL (and its subsequent forms), Yuma and Astral are recognized by the Augmented Reality system as one Duelist under the name "ZEXAL". ZEXAL can only be used in a pseudo-space condition that is or mimics alternate dimensions, such as the space inside the Emperor's Key or a Sphere Field. Astral characterizes ZEXAL as a miraculous power that once protected the Astral World, but The Door describes as the ability that can "turn darkness into light". Shining Draw ''.]] The primary utility of ZEXAL is the ability to perform a Shining Draw. This enables the Duelist to create and draw a new card specifically to counter the situation they find themselves in. The ability can also be used on pre-existing cards, essentially modifying the Duelist's Deck order. " to save himself and Vetrix.]] The cards can be used outside of Duels, as Yuma used "Lightning Blade" to anchor himself and Vetrix to the walls of the Sphere Field in order to avoid being absorbed into the core. The draw does not necessarily have to be done during the Draw Phase. Card effects that enabling drawing can also be turned into Shining Draws. Upgrades Dark ZEXAL .]] During their Duel with Vector at Sargasso, Yuma and Astral attempted ZEXAL. Vector reminded Astral of the information Yuma had hid from him, prompting the darkness within Astral's heart to spread. Astral forcefully initiated ZEXAL with Yuma again, sending both of them into a black hole, which resulted in Dark ZEXAL. In this form, Astral had sole control of Yuma's body, effectively banishing Yuma to another plane of existence. In a berserker-like rage, Astral performed a Dark Draw to equip "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" with "DZW - Chimera Clad". Vector's counter to this move formed an infinite loop that could only be stopped if Astral stopped calling for attacks. Instead, Astral continually ordered "Utopia Ray V" to attack "Number 104: Masquerade". Yuma was able to find Astral in his consciousness and reconciled with him there, just in time to stop the attack that would have reduced them to critical Life Points and cause them to lose at the End Phase due to "Sargasso". Dark ZEXAL was canceled as a result. ZEXAL II Having renewed their bonds with one another, Yuma and Astral performed ZEXAL Morph against Vector again. This time, they came out as ZEXAL II. In this form, they have access to the Shining Evolution ability, which lets them modify a card and unlock its "true form". They still have access to Shining Draw, as well. ZEXAL III After Yuma journeyed to the Astral World to get Astral back, they returned to Earth, where they took over Kite Tenjo's Duel with Mr. Heartland. The merging of Earth and the Barian World had damaged Kite enough that he fell unconscious. Yuma and Astral countered this via ZEXAL, this time emerging as ZEXAL III, proving their bond to be stronger than ever before. The earlier forms of ZEXAL are still accessible. In the ZEXAL wielders and Nash's final Duel against Don Thousand, all three forms were utilized in chronological order. History Anime While searching for Astral, Yuma's Deck case started to glow and he was brought to The Door. It told Yuma about "ZEXAL", and Yuma is returned. While Astral was Dueling Kite and was fading, whispering Yuma's name, Yuma entered the computer chamber, and Astral shed a tear. The Emperor's Key reacted, and bursts with light, breaking the glass that surrounded it. The Key moved to Yuma, and sent him back to The Door. The Door opened, and Yuma telepathically talked to Astral, asking for his condition, and Astral tells him it is not going well. Yuma talked to him about ZEXAL, Yuma then runs through the door, of the edge of a dark cliff, and becomes cloaked in the red light that also appears during an Xyz Summon. Using its power, Yuma performed a Shining Draw, creating "ZW - Unicorn Spear" which negated the effects of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon allowing Yuma to destroy it. This forces Kite to activate a face-down card that ends the Duel in a draw. He flees, allowing Yuma and Astral to retrieve the Emperor's Key. The power was later used in Yuma's Duel against Trey in the gateway to the Barian World. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and equipped it to "Number C39: Utopia Ray" to destroy "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", allowing Yuma to defeat Trey which prompted him to leave "Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the World Duel Carnival semi-finals. The power was again called upon during Yuma's Duel against Vetrix. After combining, Yuma drew "ZW - Lightning Blade" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray", preparing to retaliate against "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". He later acquired "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and combined it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" to create the first "ZW -" Xyz Monster, "ZW - Leo Arms" to negate the effects of "Heraldry Crest" and destroy it, allowing Yuma and Astral to win the Duel and giving Yuma the title of Duel Champion. and Dr. Faker.]] During the final Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equipped "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthened its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all 3 Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Triggering the other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negated the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This released Dr. Faker from Vector's possession and temporarily ended the machination to destroy the Astral World. against Alito.]] Yuma and Astral used this power once again during their rematch against Alito, as a dedication to the Barian Emperor's honor and fighting spirit. Yuma drew "ZW - Eagle Claw" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" giving it 2000 extra ATK and attacked "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", but was forced to activate the second effect of "Eagle Claw", negating and destroying a Trap Card in order to prevent Alito from inflicting effect damage on him using "Battle Rush". Alito then activated his face-down "Corkscrew Counter", allowing him to negate the effect of "Eagle Claw", and then inflict 500 damage to Yuma. Yuma retaliated by activating his Set "Last Chance", which could only be activated when Alito activated his Counter Trap Card; Yuma was able to choose one Trap Card from Alito's Graveyard and activate it as his own Counter Trap Card. He selects Alito's "Counter Clash", which was activated when Alito activated a Counter Trap Card during the battle. This allowed him to negate its activation and destroy it, then double all Battle Damage during this Battle Phase. "Utopia Ray" attacked and destroyed "Comet Cestus", winning Yuma the Duel. During their second rematch against Vector at Sargasso, Yuma and Astral attempted ZEXAL. Vector reminded Astral of the information Yuma had hid from him, prompting the darkness within Astral's heart to spread. Astral forcefully initiated ZEXAL with Yuma again, sending both of them into a black hole, which resulted in Dark ZEXAL. In this form, Astral had sole control of Yuma's body, effectively banishing Yuma to another plane of existence. In a berserker rage, Astral performed a Dark Draw to equip "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" with "DZW - Chimera Clad". Vector's counter to this move formed an infinite loop that could only be stopped if Astral stopped calling for attacks. Instead, Astral continually ordered "Utopia Ray V" to attack "Number 104: Masquerade". Yuma was able find Astral in his consciousness and reconciled with him there, just in time to stop the attack that would have reduced them to critical Life Points and cause them to lose at the End Phase due to "Sargasso". Dark ZEXAL was canceled as a result. Having renewed their bonds with one another, Yuma and Astral performed ZEXAL Morph against Vector again. This time, they came out as ZEXAL II. In this form, they have access to the Re-Contract Universe ability, which lets them modify a card and unlock its "true form". They still have access to Shining Draw, as well. The earlier forms of ZEXAL are still accessible. In the ZEXAL wielders and Nash's final Duel against Don Thousand, all three forms were utilized in order. During the final Duel against Don Thousand, Yuma and Astral briefly utilized this form to preform a Shining Draw, drawing "Re-Xyz." They soon ascended to the upgraded form of ZEXAL. Manga During their Duel with E'Rah, Yuma and Astral called up on the power of ZEXAL for the first time – performing ZEXAL Morph. Unlike in anime, they link their hands and appear on the field in a fused form. Astral refers to this power as "legend of the Astral World." The two then proceed to perform a Shining Draw to create Shining Hope Road. Using its power, they create three Number S and absorbing these numbers to Summon Hope ZEXAL. This monster appears to be Yuma and Astral together as one with absorbed Shining Numbers. Gallery Zexal_Morph_(manga.png|Yuma and Astral performing ZEXAL Morph. Zexal_power_(manga).png|ZEXAL form finally appearing. Zexal_Hope.png|ZEXAL as a Duel Monster after absorbing Number S References Category:Abilities